


touch it ; thor odinson would include

by kingsglaive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Nicknames, Thor - Freeform, another short drabble, courting, cute thor!!, relationship headcanons, would include
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaive/pseuds/kingsglaive
Summary: dating thor would include.





	touch it ; thor odinson would include

**Author's Note:**

> music:   
> touch it - ariana grande

dating thor odinson would include :

• if you hadn't known each other from living on Asgard as well, you would've met in the battle of New York. 

• you probably  
would've been an avenger, the only one he thought highly of at the time. 

• he would train with you every opportunity he got before you got together

• he would be such a gentlemen when it came to "courting you", as he put it. 

• he would take you to visit Asgard when you became his beloved

• his mom adored you

• she'd already be counting on you to be her daughter in law tbh 

• his father was fond of you

• loki surprisingly didn't mind you, though he was jealous that he didn't have someone like you for himself

• thor would spoil you rotten

• he would take you to nice restaurants and trips around the world 

• he would show you off 24/7 because he took so much pride in him being by your side 

•  he would have no shame in it

• he would treat you like royalty

• "my queen" 

• "my love" 

• always feeling safe when you're with him

• he'd be v protective

• if he so much as saw a man looking at you the wrong way, his arm would wrap around you unconsciously, his muscles flexing. 

• his face would take a stony expression as he stared down the man

• you'd have to calm him down and lead him away from the situation

• you'd definitely find his protectiveness endearing but you didn't like when your past boyfriends were overly protective, borderline possessive, so you talked to thor about that. 

• he promised that he'd be better about that. of course he trusted you and that you wouldn't do anything but he didn't trust other men. 

• anniversaries would be amazing with him

• they would consist of roses, jewelry, chocolates, sex & probably a nice vacation to Asgard. 

• he loved how caring and selfless you were to others

• he appreciated how involved you tried to be in his Asgardian culture because you knew it was important to him


End file.
